Barton Hallow
by Leney Belle
Summary: Four years after killing a man in self defense, Heath Barkley is hunted down by the dead man's brother who has brought up the case in court, to be presented to a hung jury.


Chapter One : Memories

A warm August breeze was the first thing that greeted a tall young man in his mid twenties as he stepped onto the Stockton Depot platform. The stranger was as first mentioned tall, and not mention lean with brown eyes and short dark brown hair. His facial features were somewhat sharp but a little rugged all at the same time. His clothes were those of a formal gentalman but at his side he wore a six gun which was partially concealed by his suite jacket. The stranger gave a quick but, observant glance around the streets hoping to see a familiar face. He smirked once his eyes caught his welcoming commitee outside the Cattleman's Hotel. He casually began to saunter over to his awaiting aquaintence who was leaning against one of the hitching posts infront of the building. "Well I see ya wasted no in a' gettin' here Cass." Greeted a lanky, light haired man of early twenties as the tall stranger reached the hotel hitching post.  
"Hello Whiley. I wanted to come as soon as I'd recieved the news." Awnsered the tall stranger known as Cass Hewitt. "So," Persisted Cass."Did you find him yet?" The lanky one named Whiley Kurtz shrugged. "Well yes and no. Ya see I just got in yesterday, so I'm still chenking around for information on im'. Ya know like where he is and such."  
Cass shook his head in understanding. "I get you Whiley." "But just you wait my friend. Soon we'll find him. Soon Heath Barkley will be hanging from the highest bough in the state of California."

"Heath Barkley you cheated!" Chided Audra Barkley playfully as she reined her brown bay pony next to her brother and his horse Charger. Heath grinned and said. " Little sister I never cheat.

I just seem to beat ya everytime we race." He watched as Audra cocked head in her usual best two out of three manner. " Are you saying I haven't a clue in the world when it comes to horseback riding?" She

challenged. Heath knew she wanted a rematch. " No little sister that wasn't what I meant. I was just saying it not only takes a fast horse but brains to win a race. And let's face it sis, you had niether." Teased Heath.

That comment only earned him a quick, sharp swat in the arm. " Ow! Audra I was only teasing!" " I don't care if you were or not! But I for one demand a rematch! Only this time you ride Blaze and I ride Charger."

Said Audra with a serious expression on her face. Heath sighed. " Ok Audra, but i warn you he can easily get spooked." Said Heath as he dismounted. " I think I can handle it big brother." She said giving him a

small smile and rolling her eyes as they made the trade off. " We'll race to Blue Creek. But then we have to get home 'cause Silas probably has dinner ready and I sure don't want to eat his cookin' cold." Said Heath

as he mounted Blaze. "Ok." " Alright, Audra ready?" " Ready!" And then they took off across the meadow. Heath smirked as he watched Charger already taking the lead. He had to admit, his horse wasn't slow in

the least. Heath watched as Audra's face lit up once she and Charger had passed him. Heath put his focus back on the race and caught a glimpse of the woods that enclosed Blue Creek. He spurred Blaze again and

trying to at least lose by a little. Then all of a sudden he heard Audra scream. He looked to his left and noticed Charger had begun to rear and buck. Then it hit Heath. " Audra! Just stay calm! He must have spotted

a rattlesnake!" Yelled Heath as he turnedBlaze toward his distressed sibling. He heard Audra as she tried to calm down the gone crazy horse. Then to Heath's horror Charger threw Audra from his back and took

off! " Audra?! Audra get away from there!" Yelled Heath desperately as he reined up blaze a couple feet away. Then he saw the snake as it slowly made it's way over toward Audra who seemed to be unconcious.

Heath quickly pulled out his six gun and shot the predator before any further damage could be inflicted. He then quickly dismounted and rushed over to Audra who was not moving a muscle. "Audra?! Audra?!" Said

Heath as he scooped her limp body up into his strong arms. He brushed her hair out of her face and then noticed blood trickling down her forehead. His eyes examined the gash on her forehead. It was pretty deep

and it bleed well. " Hang on Audra, hang on." Whispered Heath as he turned back toward Blaze who was grazing a couple feet away.


End file.
